A Spanner Thrown In The Works
by allthingspossible
Summary: Ron Stoppable, a bueno nacho, zombie mayhem, GWA, lover and boyfriend to the world renowned, crime fighting hero Kim Possible, has found himself in a bit of a mess from a mission that went wrong. Join Ron, Kim, Dr Drakken, Wade and others as they try to find a cure for their friends in: A Spanner Thrown In The Works! (Put on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Life had thrown a spanner in his works.

And he threw it back.

Yes, Ron Stoppable, the blond, five foot eight, student of Middleton High, boyfriend of the world renowned teen hero Kim Possible, was in fact, in a battle with the daily occurrences that happened everyday, from when he got up to when his head hit his pillow at night.

These daily events consisted of been called a loser and put to the lowest part of the ''food chain'' where, queen of the food chain, Bonnie Rockwaller, had put him years before as he looked like a loser. How can anyone look like a loser? What does a loser look like? That was something Ron still had to figure out but doubted that he would find an answer to that question.

As well as having to deal with Bonnie, he had to deal with the ex-military, substitute teacher and principle, Mr Barkin. Mr Barkin was in most of Ron's classes. It was no wonder Mr Barkin constantly gave Ron an F in his grades, he was stressing the guy out, constantly watching him over his shoulder making sure that he had done the work and wasn't falling asleep at his desk. Ron would fall asleep due to boredom from spending hours in different classes doing different subjects that never made sense to him anyway.

He did, however, have a few good friends that helped him through his life of school.

There was Felix Renton, who had many similar interests to Ron, like playing zombie mayhem, eating Bueno Nacho etc. the list goes on.

Monique Jenkins, more of a friend of his best friend Kim Possible, likes GWA (Global Wrestling Association) which Ron had suddenly become interested in knowing why a girl like Monique likes pro wrestling. She loves fashion more though and works at club banana as an assistant manager.

And finally,Kim Possible, his best friend, now girlfriend, and world saving hero. You wont meet another fiery red head anywhere else like her. Plus, just as the name suggests, she can do anything. Her family motto is 'anything is possible for a possible.'' For Kim, however, do not let her near the cooking appliances otherwise expect knife's of death and mixers of doom to turn you into something that is not edible. Seriously, she can't cook a thing. Last time she cooked something was in home economics and it poisoned Ron and Mr Barkin when they ate her concoction after class. Ron told Kim that he would take over the cooking and she agreed straight off, no arguing whatsoever, which did surprise him as he thought she would argue back but he didn't get a word out of her about the matter ever again.

Ron had managed to reach his locker after walking past Bonnie, where she gave her usual greeting of ''hey loser'' and walked off. Ron was surprised to say the least that Bonnie had not given him a right good old tongue lashing with verbal words that were bad but not bad enough for the radar of Mr Barkin to have to give a detention for it.

He opened his locker at the same time as Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and on to his shoulder.

"Hey Rufus, how's my naked mole rat buddy doing?" He got his reply in the form of a yawn and Rufus stretching out before replying.

"Hnk, good." Rufus then jumped into the now opened locker as Ron placed his back pack into the locker and removed his books for the day. While he was doing that, however, a certain red head opened her locker and removed her items for that day as well. She started to speak to Ron.

"Hey Ron, you completed your homework for Mr barkin's English class?" Ron's head popped out from behind his locker door and looked at Kim. He stared at her for a minute before he realised that she asked him the question about English homework to which Ron put the pieces together in his head and realised that he forgot about the work when he left his house that morning. Ron's face dropped and Kim noticed it.

"Ron, you forgot to do it didn't you." Ron looked at Kim, ready to respond to her accusation of him forgetting to do his homework, which in fact he did the said homework but forgot to pick it up that morning before walking to school.

"I didn't forget to do it, I forgot to pick it up this morning." Ron spoke as he closed his locker, preparing himself for a telling off and detention from Mr Barkin. Kim just shook her head at her boyfriend, wondering how he had managed to leave an important piece of homework at home. He would need a miracle to happen to not get a detention.

However, as Ron's dumb luck would have it, Rufus had heard the conversation and immediately opened Ron's bag and pulled out a bunch of papers. The paper on top of the pile had the title ''The English language: how the language formed.'' This was the English paper Ron had ''supposedly forgotten'' that morning.

Quickly springing into action, Rufus grabbed the papers and tried to get Ron's attention. It took a while but as Ron turned to close his locker he noticed Rufus holding a small bunch of papers. His eyes widened in surprise that Rufus had actually had the ''forgotten'' English papers in his hand. He quickly took the papers off Rufus, thanking him for collecting them before he left the house, closed his locker while Rufus jumped from the locker and climbed into Ron's pocket. Kim noticed that Ron was smiling like he remembered something good. It was then she noticed the papers, among the other books he was carrying, in his left hand.

"What's those papers you have there Ron?" Ron looked at Kim and smiled.

"These papers are going to get me out of that detention." It took Kim a while for her to realise what Ron said, putting two and two together.

"You mean, you didn't forget your English papers." Ron looked at her in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it wasn't me who remembered them, it was Rufus. I thought I had forgotten the homework but Rufus had seemed to remember my English work. Thank goodness I wont get a detention since I have the work."

"It's a good job that Rufus had remembered, I wouldn't want you to get a detention as it's Ron night and you know what we do on a Ron night." Kim spoke while wrapping her arms around Ron's shoulders. Ron caught on and did the same as Kim, wrapping her arms around her waist. Both were leaning in for a morning kiss when the bell blared out its horrible noise. Both teens jumped at the interrupting noise which spoiled the good mood they were in. Kim wanted her Ron-shine that morning before having to deal with Bonnie and her so called perfect attitude which got on her nerves quite frequently.

Both teens walked quickly to Mr Barkin's English class, dodging people rushing through the hallways to get to their classes. Upon arriving to English class, however, a sense that Ron had forgotten something made him panic. He pushed the thought of panic over that he forgot something as it was his mind playing it's usual early morning tricks that would make anyone panic. He had got everything he needed for class that morning and thanks to Rufus, he had his homework.

Ron's bad-turned-good morning was about to go south, down the drain, out the spout and turned to mush in seconds. Ron had handed his English papers into Mr Barkin who quickly scanned through them and stopped at the last page, or rather, what was supposed to be the last page. However, there was a final page missing.

"Stoppable, where is the last page to this essay." Ron looked at Mr Barkin like he had seen a deer caught in a car's headlights. He looked at Mr Barkin with a questionable face before replying to his teacher's question.

"What last page? Everything is there Mr B."

"The last page, Stoppable, is a final review of the English language. A final write up of your conclusion." Ron couldn't understand until he realised that he had forgot to write up a conclusion on his essay. "Oh man..." Ron slapped his forehead and rubbed his temple. Here we go again, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron had gotten himself in a large, deep hole. A hole that his girlfriend Kim Possible wouldn't help him out of. She was not happy since it was Ron night and the good mood was going to be non existent. It always happened to him. Life would have a way of shooting him down the moment he tried to get his spirits up.

That morning in English class, Ron had forgotten to write a last page that was to be a final review of how the English language formed but he had forgotten to complete it due to rushing about with the late mission he and Kim took the night before. It was a mission of stopping one of Dementor's take over the world schemes that made him so tired that doing English homework was the last thing on his mind, he went to bed.

Now he had to do a detention that night, and it did not help him that he had to write the final page in detention. He also was dead tired from the night before due to the mission where he and Kim were facing Dementor. It was a mission that really tired him out. Dementor had managed to get away with a scientific ray gun of some sort. The scientist's didn't even say what it was because it was ''top secret''. However, just before Dementor left, Ron got knocked in the head hard with something heavy and had woken up in a global justice medical room. He was left with a really bad headache that night and he couldn't sleep at all. He was feeling the force of it at that moment.

He was lucky, however, that it was only the final page he had to write and not the entire English essay.

As Ron was writing his final words on his essay, he wondered what had put everyone in a good mood. First off, there was Bonnie. She never spoke a nasty word to him all day, didn't annoy him about being a loser and getting a detention or anything. Then Mr Barkin allows him to complete his work that he forgot and even lets him off early. This never happened,_ever_. All of the above meant that something was making people more pleasant to be around or he was going insane.

However, Ron knew that despite all things that went well today, he was going to have to make it up to Kim. He started to wonder what he should do for Kim. He didn't notice that Mr Barkin was stood behind him.

"Stoppable, have you finished that essay yet!" Ron was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Mr Barkin's loud, deep voice and turned around to face him.

"Here you are Mr B, one essay review completed." Mr Barking took the paper of Ron, quickly scanning over it. After a moment Mr Barkin sighed.

"Well, Stoppable you can leave, but don't let this happen again." Ron nodded and left the classroom, ready to face his girlfriend and the wrath and disappointment that went with it.

In a underground lair, a certain blue hue villain was fumbling about with his almost never working creations. A green hue woman enters the room.

"Dr. D, why are you messing around with the old remains of the brain switch machine and some sort of ray gun." Dr. Drakken looked over at Shego while grinning a somewhat evil grin, although it never really looked evil enough to be considered evil. Dr. Drakken had returned to his old ways, just like Shego, as it got really boring not having anything to do but sitting around a office all day fixing machinery for the government was something that drove the blue hue scientist mad.

"Shego, I have a plan that will make Kim Possible and her boyfriend buffoon, who's name still escapes me, switch their brains again and this brain machine worked before but now I'm making it smaller into something that I can carry around with me and use when ever I want." Shego looked at Drakken like he had grown three heads.

"Err, Dr. D, I thought the brain machine would need a lot of power to operate and how on earth are you going to shrink the machine to hand held size." Shego smiled as that comment left Dr. Drakken to think and throw one of his tantrum fits again. He mumbled something and stormed off into another room, only to come back later with a dejected look on his face.

"Shego, we've run out of those really high energy batteries that I could have used. Drats, I thought we had a box full of them that we stole from that military base where we were working on their computer equipment for their military aircraft."

"Don't you remember. We used those batteries to power up this huge underground base." Drakken looked over at Shego and smiled. Shego did not like what Drakken was thinking.

"Oh no, we are not stealing from the military. The last time we did that we got caught and almost got killed by their weapons." Drakken shook his head.

"No Shego, we don't need to steal from the military, I know where these batteries are made. Shego get the hover car started up, we are going to pay a visit to our ''scientist friend'' and ''ask'' for some of his batteries." Drakken smirked and laughed evilly the door closing behind him. Not a moment later you could hear Drakken cursing as he had walked into one of the support poles of the lair. Shego just snickered and made one of her sarcastic comments. Drakken grumbled something inaudible and they both went on their way.

Back in Middleton Ron was preparing for the wrath of his girlfriend. Kim was waiting at her home for Ron to come over. She asked him to come over as soon as possible.

Kim was not pleased that Ron night had been cancelled because of Ron sitting a detention. She had noticed something was wrong with Ron as he looked tired that morning, of course Ron never mentioned it but Kim also noticed that people had not been treating Ron like they normally do. Even Bonnie came over to Kim in cheer leading practice telling her that Ron was not worth picking on today. Even though it sounded harsh, that made the alarm bells ring in Kim's head as Bonnie would always mock Ron about being a loser and what not just to blow some steam off from her sisters giving her grief. As soon as Ron walked in that door she was going to have a good talk with him but being gentle with him instead of her first reaction which was to make him talk by removing certain privileges from him and getting angry because of Ron night being cancelled.

However, she was going to have a little fun first.

Ron had finally managed to walk to the Possible house. He started to feel a mixture of tiredness and dizziness which he had been having all day and now those feelings had worsened. He opened the door to the Possible home walked into the living room and landed on an empty chair. He didn't see Kim sat across from him.

"Ron, are you ok? You don't look well at all." Ron looked at Kim, who looked really concerned about him. Here he was thinking that she was going to go into a loud discussion about how he got a detention because he forgot to do a final review for his work and because Ron night was cancelled for that night.

"Hey Kim, I'm sorry about everything I've done today. About cancelling Ron night because of my detention with Mr Barkin. I guess you want to have a good go at me. I..."

Ron's mouth was shut from Kim giving him such a powerful kiss with so much feeling that he almost fainted. Kim stood back and was ready to have a long talk about what had been up with Ron that day. But first she was going to let him sleep. After Ron had a few hours of sleep he would be ready to talk. She knew her boyfriend, slow in doing things but after a good sleep he would be bursting with energy and ready to do anything.

Kim left Ron alone as he immediately fell asleep his quiet breathing a sign he was sleeping well.


	3. Chapter 3

About four hours later...

Ron Stoppable woke up from his nap and glanced around the Possible living room. He looked around for any sign of Kim. He looked at the clock, which read twenty past seven. He was surprised the other Possible family members weren't home yet. He decided to get up out of his chair and walk around the living room.

While Ron was glancing around the living room, he did not realise Kim walking into the room. She looked over at him staring at a portrait of them when they were younger. Her in pigtails and Ron had his arm around her. She walked up behind him and hugged him tight while placing her head on his shoulder. He jumped a little and then relaxed.

"Feeling better Ron?" Ron turned a little and looked at Kim. He nodded his head before replying.

"Yea, I'm better than I was. Man, today was weird." Kim looked at him and softly spoke.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked him while looking up. He looked at her and nodded. Both walked over to the Possibles family sofa and placed themselves down. Ron started to speak.

"KP, first I want to apologise for cancelling Ron night." Ron was stopped by Kim just putting a hand in front of his face.

"Ron, I know your sorry and I should be sorry as well for being angry with you. I knew from the moment that Bonnie came up to me in cheer leading practice telling me that you weren't yourself today. So I want to know what's been up with you."

Ron sighed a small sigh before going on to tell Kim of what's been going on. Kim looked at Ron and waited for him to speak. Ron finally spoke after a minute or two collecting his thoughts. He told Kim that after the mission to stop Dementor's plans from gaining the secret item that two scientist's had created, back into the right hands, he went home to rest, after being checked by the Global Justice medical team. However, he never did get any sleep that night. He told Kim that he even tried to do things that would make anyone sleep. Reading books that made your brain go into shut down mode. Listening to music. He even tried doing exercise but even that didn't work. He told Kim that, that morning he got up and felt strange. Strange as in, more stranger he was on a close-to-normal day. His body felt worn out but he was full of energy at the same time.

Ron also went on how it felt strange that Bonnie and Mr Barkin didn't give him the usual ''greeting''. Then he finishes off by saying that he came over to Kim's house to apologise for cancelling Ron night.

Kim looked at Ron as he finished speaking. Something didn't feel quite right when Ron sat there staring at the carpet of the living area. He didn't have any enthusiasm in him at all.

Quickly looking at her wrist kimmunicator, she decided to contact Wade and have him scan Ron for any odd signs. Clicking a button on her kimmunicator she waited a minute for the holographic projection of Wade popping up. It was a new feature that Wade had installed and he wanted to test out its functionality to see if it provided a better view of a person's surroundings when they went on a mission, which was much better than looking at a person's wrist and not looking where they were going if they were in a dangerous situation.

"Hey Kim." Wade spoke as he looked around the Possibles living room. He noticed Ron sat there not looking himself.

"Hey Wade, you couldn't do me a favour could you." Kim asked with Wade looking ready to do whatever Kim wanted him to do.

"Sure Kim, what do you need doing."

"I need you to scan Ron for any changes in him. He isn't feeling himself and hasn't been sleeping lately, only taking a nap just before and I'm worried that something happened last night on the mission stopping Dementor."

"Sure Kim, just hold the kimmunicator up and I'll run a scan." Kim held the kimmunicator up and a green light moved up and down Ron as he sat still for it. The green light finished with its scanning and turned off. Wade started typing fast on the computer. He looked up at Kim as his face turned from his usual cheery face to one of looking like he had sucked the juice out of a lime. Kim knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Wade?" Wade just look back and forth from his monitor to Kim, noticing the look on her face, knowing she wouldn't like what he was going to tell her. He prepared himself for a long explanation.

"Well, Ron has a problem." Kim didn't like the sound of that and urged Wade to carry on.

"Kim, I hate to tell you this but..." Kim looked at Wade as his voice quietened down to a loud whisperer.

"But what Wade." Kim's voice now went quiet, not wanting to hear what wade wanted to say.

"Ron wont be able to sleep for a long time." Kim just looked at Wade like he had grown two heads.

"Wade, Ron only woke up from a four hour nap twenty minutes ago. How can he not sleep when he's just woken up from sleep?" Wade looked at Kim and shook is head.

"Ron wasn't sleeping, he was resting his eye's and body, but his mind can't shut down to a dream like state, aka, a deep sleep which his brain needs to recover from shock and to be able to cope with day to day situations. That's why he's down in the dumps. Not enough sleep. His mind will cause him to become depressed and that can turn dangerous if not treated."

"Wade, what am I supposed to do. I don't want to see him like this." The rest of Kim's good mood was shot and she looked over at Ron who let out a deep sigh. She looked back at Wade, who was typing fast hopefully looking and find a solution to Ron's problem.

"Kim, I'll call you back later when I find a solution, in the mean time keep him busy and distracted as that will turn his brain to other things." Kim nodded at Wade, knowing many ways to keep Ron interested and distracted.

"Ok Wade, I'll talk to you soon." With that, Kim turned the kimmunicator off and glanced over at Ron. Ron noticed her glance and smiled at her. He knew things would be alright since Wade was on the job and Kim would no doubt not give up on finding a cure for this insomnia. He suddenly felt himself being pulled up from the sofa by Kim as she told him they were going to spend some quality time together before her parents and the tweebs come back.

Ron knew what sort of quality time this was by Kim's voice and he knew Kim would make sure that he had a bit of Kim-shine to lighten his mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible is stressed out. And it has nothing to do with school work or her missions, which have been a nightmare for her to go on recently, but the fact remains that her boyfriend Ron Stoppable and his unusual condition is worsening and not getting any better. She had tried keeping his mind occupied on other things but it was tiring her out. Ron was in no better shape either and constantly looked like he would collapse at any given time.

In the kitchen, Mr Dr Possible was sat down at the table reading his morning paper while at times reaching out and grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a few sips of it before placing it back down on the table. Mrs Dr Possible was stood in front of the cooker making pancakes for breakfast while looking out of the kitchen window and watching Jim and Tim preparing another one of their home-made rockets. She hoped it wouldn't go off course and land in someone's garden. Last time it went into someone's garden the folk almost had a heart attack from the impact it had on the garden. Lucky that they had insurance to cover any damages that were caused by the twins reckless behaviour.

Mrs Dr P placed a plate of pancakes on the table and on instinct the twins opened the kitchen door and rushed to the table, ready to devourer the breakfast in one go. They were stopped however by Mrs Dr Possibles hand protecting breakfast.

"Now boy's these aren't yours, these are for your father." Tim and Jim looked somewhat disappointed at their mother and shrugged. They got up and went back outside to their home made rocket.

Moments after the tweebs left, Kim entered the kitchen whilst rubbing her eyes of the glue like substance that had formed over night and walked over to the table. She placed her head on the table and gave a deep sigh. Both Dr Possibles looked at Kim's tired form with worry. They knew how stressful it was for her after Ron had been put in hospital due to injuring himself whilst walking to school with Kim. They remember Kim carrying Ron on her back, which was no easy task considering Ron's weight, into Middleton hospital where Mrs Dr Possible saw them and immediately ordered for a stretcher to take Ron over to a medical room where the doctors looked him over. Kim let them know what had happened.

Looking at Kim made both of the parents grow worried. They knew how much Ron means to her and via versa. He was classed as family since the amount of times they spent with the young man through out the years.

Kim lifted her head from the table and smiled. A smile that made both parents cringe slightly.

"Mum, what's for breakfast?" Mrs Possible looked at her daughter before replying.

"We have pancakes or would like something else?"

"Pancakes would be fine please and thank you." Mrs Possible walked over to the stove, preparing her daughter's breakfast.

Kim looked around the room in deep thought. She had a lot on her mind due to Ron's fall a day ago. She tried not to get upset about it but that was proving difficult. The doctors had managed to put Ron to sleep using some very strong sleeping tablets and they seemed to work. However he couldn't take them too often as they would become addictive.

She sighed while making a mental note to see him at the hospital later on. If anything he needed to be occupied with something like Wade had told her a few days ago when she contacted him for an update. Wade hadn't been able to find anything yet, saying it was a tricky case to crack.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by her mother placing a fresh batch of home made pancakes in front of her. She didn't waste any time in diving straight in. Mrs Dr Possible looked at her and smiled. Mr Dr Possible was still reading his paper and hadn't noticed anything other than the tweebs setting a rocket off which almost made him jump due to how close it was to the back window of the house. One quick look at the boys and they quickly scampered off in retrieval of their rocket.

His thoughts before he closed his paper were anything but happy. He was going to have words with Jim and Tim later on about how to keep a rocket from colliding into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

BOOM!

An explosion erupted into the warm afternoon air, disrupting the peace that had been there just moments before. The explosion came from a science lab and two people came out from the smoke on a hover vehicle. A blue hue villain looked to the back of the vehicle, staring at a large cardboard box. The green hue woman looked at him and shook her head before reminding him to control the vehicle since they almost went flying smack bang into a tree.

"DRAKKEN! Why don't you watch where you are driving." Shego snapped in anger. Drakken just looked at her and cowered back, scared that Shego might just use her plasma to knock him out of the hover car.

"I'm sorry Shego!" Drakken spoke alarmed as he quickly took a sharp turn past a few more large trees that surrounded the forest area where they had built the laboratory, and Drakken wondered why they build it around a forest.

…... Middleton hospital...

Ron Stoppable was, to say resting would be an underestimate, completely knocked out from the anaesthetic that Mrs Possible gave him due to Ron going crazy from a mental break down. Kim Possible had taken a seat next to Ron's bed watching the heart monitor show the electronic waves, telling her that he was alive. Kim was in fear of what would happen to Ron and she had not slept properly for the past couple of days, constantly worrying about Ron. In turn, her parents were worried about Kim. Not even the tweeb's had annoyed her for the past couple of days, even they knew when not to annoy their sister. Plus they were worried about Ron as well and hoped he got better soon.

Rufus jumped on to the bedside table across from where Kim sat and looked down at his owner. Rufus was getting into a state of panic himself and it took a whole lot of cheese to calm him down.

Kim wondered how they got into this mess in the first place. She had contacted Wade to see if he has found any more information about the whereabouts Dementor was and also whether Wade had created some device to put this problem right. Unfortunately Wade had no clue where Dementor was hiding and as for a device to counter the device Dementor used was not going to happen any time soon as Wade needed blueprints of Dementor's device to build a device that would counter it.

* * *

Kim snapped out of her thoughts when Ron suddenly moved his arm up. However, Ron stopped moving his arm, dropping it back to his side. Kim did not know what had happened. "He should be fully knocked out for now." she spoke to herself more than to Rufus.

It was half ten at night when Mrs Anne Possible entered the Possible home, yawning and sighing. It had been a busy day at Middleton hospital. Patients came in one after the other, some were badly wounded and others were people who needed treatment for a small cut or some stitching up on a wound.

Anne walked by the living area to walk up the stairs but stepped back as she saw a certain redhead lying on the couch with an arm around a cuddle buddy and the other arm holding a photo frame. Anne tried not to laugh at the site of her daughter lying down asleep nonetheless, holding a picture frame. But she knew the reason and it had to do with a certain blond haired boy that she loved with her heart.

Kim had been at the hospital all day watching Ron sleeping. Ron had woken up a couple of times but fell asleep again due to being really weak and as well from the medication he was given to calm him down. His problem with memory and depression wasn't getting any worse which was a good thing no doubt but it wasn't getting any better either and they needed to find a solution to that problem.

James Possible walked out from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee giving one to Anne while keeping one for himself.

"How is Kim doing?" Anne asked while looking over at Kim.

"She has been doing ok, she fell straight to sleep when she got back, I didn't hear a word out of her mouth. She's still upset I think." James took a sip of his coffee before walking back into the kitchen. Anne followed.

"James, what are we going to do? I mean, I've never known Kim to be like this." James, while concentrating on the meal he was cooking for him and Anne, shook his head. "I don't know Anne, I don't know. I just hope Kim can recover enough for her to find some cure for whatever the thing is that's causing Ron and her to be like this."

Anne sighed and walked back into the living room, sat down in a chair, whilst putting her cup of coffee down and closed her eyes, falling into a light slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Here is another chapter in this story. I know the chapters are short but I dont have alot of time to write them and also the updates to this story might be slow. I will try to make the chapters longer when I have time to do so.

hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S i do not own any of Disney's products or creations.

* * *

"Kim, Drakken is on the move." Wade spoke through the kimmunicator.

Kim had just woken up from a long sleep and realised that it was early morning. She looked over at the clock on the mantle piece. The clock read quarter past eight. She yawned and looked down to see Wade's face on the holographic screen. She waved, not taking in what Wade had told her a moment before.

"Er, Kim, sorry to wake you but I just said that Drakken is on the move." Kim looked at Wade and just fell back into the sofa.

"Sorry Wade but I'm not in the mood to chase Drakken down and I have to see Ron soon and-..."

"Kim, Drakken is heading towards your house and is five minutes away."

Over the past few days, Wade had not seen Kim move so fast. She was out of the front door like her backside had caught on fire. The fact that Drakken was on the way to her house was something that did not sound good at all. 'What could Drakken be up to?' Wade thought.

Kim opened the front door and waited for Drakken to arrive. She wanted to know what Drakken wanted. Drakken never came to her, it was always the other way round. As Kim was in thought, she saw Drakken appear around the corner on his hover car and landed on the Possible's lawn. He got off the vehicle and walked over to Kim. Kim saw something that she would never see on Drakken's face. Worry, shock and a bit of sadness.

Kim didn't take a fighting stance. She knew Drakken would never be able to take her on, especially in the state he was in at that moment. She looked around for Shego but found no sight of her.

"Drakken, what do you want?" Kim spoke, then asked, "Where's Shego?" Drakken looked down at the ground and spoke softly.

"Shego is ill, and she has the same problems as the buffoon, err, Ron has. She's back at the lair resting."

Kim couldn't believe it. She wondered how Shego could suffer the same as Ron. She had to find out more.

"Drakken, do you know who or what caused these problems?" Drakken shook his head, however he looked up collecting his thoughts before he spoke. Kim waited for Drakken to speak again.

"I know some sort of energy hit Shego, and it could be the same for Ron. I did some testing but I don't know what to make of it. I need help looking into this. That's why I came here, hoping you could help."

Kim didn't know what to say, but she knew it couldn't be a trap, not with the way Drakken looked with his face full of worry, and even if it was a trap, Kim could easily beat Drakken at his own game. Also, he said Ron's name correctly and didn't call him a buffoon, which says somthing. She pushed a button on her Kimmunicator and Wade popped up on the screen.

"Wade" she spoke, "we need your assistance."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Ron Stoppable was, no better way to put it, distressed. His mind had started to play tricks on him and the all too familiar splitting headaches had started to come back. He couldn't remember where he was most of the time due to being given a number of different substances that the medical team had injected into him. They also made him feel sick and exhausted. His mother had come in to see him but he couldn't remember what she had been saying or what Mrs Dr Possible had been saying about his condition.

He still remembers when Kim had carried him to the hospital. He was so weak that, everyone thought he was unconscious but he wasn't. His monkey powers had helped him to stay awake, although the power soon faded and that's when everything went black. Another memory he had that kept popping up was the mission he went on with Kim to stop Dementor from stealing some sort of scientific weapon. He had been hit with a blast from a weapon but whether it was the one that Dementor had stolen, he couldn't remember. He hoped that Kim and Wade would find the answer soon as their wasn't anything he could do at that moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by a nurse saying it was time for his next injection of medicine.


End file.
